


Revving You Up (Just for Me)

by talesofsuspense



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: (my own fanart), Competition, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, With Fanart in Chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: Never let it be said that Tony Stark gets soft in a relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my STONY Bingo square N4: “Respect Limits”
> 
> Couldn’t get the line “Did you decide to respect the speed limits?” out of my mind for some reason, so I just had to roll with it.
> 
> Set in some vague, I-actually-have-no-clue-when, time period where everyone lives at the mansion and Carol/Rhodey is a thing. Aw, we love a family team with no internal conflicts.
> 
> I wrote this quickly and on my phone, so if you notice any spelling/grammar issues or missing words, feel free to point them out!

Never let it be said that Tony Stark gets _ soft _ in a relationship. Sure, being with Steve means he gets a little more starry eyed over small things like bedhead and two toothbrushes in his bathroom, but it’s not as excessive as some people (Carol, Rhodey—not that they even have room to talk) might try to claim. Tony still enjoys a healthy amount of competition. Especially competition with Steve.

They’re both stubborn and don’t like wounding their own pride, ever. Naturally, that lends itself to bets and heated debates over little things, and… races. Especially races when there’s absolutely no need to race.

“Do you want to race back?” Tony asks, mouth already curling into a smirk as he sends his nano suit crawling over his body. He already knows the answer. Steve looks at him and, yep, there it is, that flame of competitive confidence that turns Tony on just as much as he loves to snuff it out by winning whatever competition they have going on.

“Sure, as long as you don’t cheat,” Steve replies, already swinging his keys around his fingers, putting on his cool-guy act like he stands a chance. Steve’s motorcycle might be enhanced (courtesy of Tony Stark) to go faster than the typical bike for sale, but it’s not match for Tony’s suit.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, dear,” Tony grins, shark-like, just as the mask forms over his face.

“Uh-huh,” Steve says, knowingly, because Tony’s man enough to admit he _ will _exploit loopholes in their wagers if they aren’t firmly closed. Steve found that out the hard way. “No speed boosts.”

Tony nods quickly and walks ahead, stopping next to where Steve’s bike is parked, and the point that will serve as a start line. Normally not being able to go as fast as he can would bother him, but he doesn’t need it right now.

Steve straddles the motorcycle, turning the ignition and revving the engine to show-off. He may not be overly materialistic about most things, but he _ loves _ his bike. He looks up at Tony where he’s standing and nods. Tony sets a countdown for five seconds and they both listen as it goes down.

Three, two, one… And they’re off!

Tony lets out a little whoop of joy inside his helmet. He loves this, the rush of adrenaline that comes along with friendly competition. There’s not even a bet on what they’ll get if they win, but just knowing there’s a race going on gets his blood pumping.

He can still hear the noise of the bike’s engine below him and looks down to find Steve already looking up at him from where he’s lagging slightly. Despite the heat of the competition, Tony can’t help but think Steve looks beautiful. He’s grinning up at Tony and Tony always loves his smile, so wide and bright and just exuding pure joy. His cheeks are a little flush from the wind, too. It’s adorable, two patches of red on the apples of his cheeks. His hair is blown back from the wind as well and Tony’s already looking forward to savoring the disheveled look Steve pulls off better than anyone else when they’re back. He smiles to himself inside the suit, letting himself be sappy and in love with his gorgeous boyfriend for a minute before sinking back into competitive mode.

“Better keep your eyes on the road, dear. Wouldn’t want my beauty leading to any injuries now. I wouldn’t even be able to enjoy my victory with you laid up in a hospital bed,” Tony teases, offering a little wave to Steve before the suit passes him up completely. He catches the tail end of Steve’s laughter as he speeds by.

After that interaction it’s smooth sailing for Tony. He can't even hear Steve’s bike anymore and he just enjoys what he can see of the scenery whizzing past. He’d feel a little guilty about suggesting something he was so obviously going to win, but there’s nothing for Steve to lose when he inevitably loses, so Tony’s just going to savor this risk-free victory.

He doesn’t bother slowing his speed any, though. He doesn’t want to end up in a turtle and the hare type situation due to overconfidence. Yes his suit is faster, but he also knows that Steve knows a bunch of shortcuts from how often he takes his bike out for leisure drives.

When the mansion becomes visible he slows, landing on the front pathway with a little _ clunk _ noise against the pavement. He lets his suit crawl away, walking inside with a satisfied grin. He waits by the kitchen counter, leaning against it with a cookie in one hand and a newspaper in the other. Not even two minutes later he hears Steve’s bike pull up and shut off. He wonders which shortcut he took this time, maybe 45th Street.

“Wow babe, what took you so long,” Tony jokes when Steve walks in. He finishes the last bite of his cookie. “Did you decide to respect the speed limits or something?”

Steve rolls his eyes at the teasing, but still walks over to kiss Tony’s cheek, grinning when Tony leans into it a little. “Shut it, shellhead, or next time it’ll be a foot race.”

Tony snickers at the threat before abandoning the newspaper back on the counter and turning to sling his arms around Steve’s neck, pressing a kiss against his jaw. He looks beautifully disheveled as Tony predicted and he can’t resist combing his fingers through his hair.

“Fine, I’ll be nice just because you look so good right now,” Tony smiles and Steve grins too, bringing his arms around to wrap around Tony’s waist.

“Well as long as you still think I look good, I suppose I can handle this loss,” Steve’s still smiling as he says it, stroking his fingers lightly up and down Tony’s spine the way he knows Tony loves. Tony sighs, melting into the feeling and burying his face in Steve’s neck. “How long until the team gets back?”

“Not long enough,” Tony grumbles, earning a burst of laughter from Steve that vibrates from Steve’s chest into his own. He presses a kiss against Steve’s neck before pulling back, separating himself from Steve. “But how about a game of pool while we wait for everyone else to get back?”

Steve grins, and Tony watches as his eyes light up again, that flame that makes the blue of his eyes seems even bolder reigniting. It’s almost a guarantee that Steve will win, he's a master at pool and the only person who ever stands a chance is ‘Tasha, and even that’s close. But still, Steve also looks gorgeous when he wins, glowing with pride over a victory.

“You’re on.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to plug my own fanart in here, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested, you can find me on Twitter @gaycaps and Tumblr @wingheadd. Kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
